Unrequited Love or is it?
by Luciee.x
Summary: Sam realises how she really feels about Freddie but what does he think about her? Is it over for what could have been Seddie? Will Creddie reign?


**R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly obviously.**

**Mood music: Kissin' U – Miranda Cosgrove**

* * *

I don't know why I feel like this. I mean, come on, it was Fredweird. The thought of him used to make me puke but now I feel all fluttery and urghh, happy.

We were in the Groovy Smoothie just drinking smoothies you know, as you do. Carls and Fredward chatted amicably about the ratings for last night's iCarly. Today, I just wasn't interested. Head down, I slurped my Blueberry Bang somewhat less than gracefully. Stupid Freddo, get out of my head!

On cue T-Bo came round with some more food on a stick.

"Wanna buy a bagel?" he said, as usual.

We've learnt it's best just to ignore him now though Spencer always gets really irritated. But Spencer wasn't here to retort anything so after a few moments he gave up and walked away to bug some other customers.

"Sam. What are you-"

Absent mindedly, I'd finished my own drink and found my mouth on someone else's straw, drinking their smoothie. And obviously that someone was Freddie.

"Meh. I always steal your drink so get used to it Freddo." I replied, draining the contents of his polystyrene cup. Wiping my mouth on my stripy sleeve, I glared at him. Before he could even think of a reply I spun round to face Carly. This could also have been because it felt like my heart was going to career stright out of my chest and knock Freddie out senseless but no-one else need know that.

He simply shrugged his shoulders in evident defeat and went up to the counter to order another Strawberry something or other.

I wish he would take notice of me besides the times when I'm inflicting pain on him. He's even become immune to my food-stealing antics.

Even though Carls is my best friend I wish she'd realise a good thing when she got it. Freddo was hopelessly in love with Carly Shay and I was- err - in like with him. Aaargh, stupid, stupid Freddie.

Why couldn't he like me?? He was the one who actually said 'when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him' so why couldn't he see it.

Bu then again why _would_ he like me? I terrorise him on a daily basis.

Confused, I picked up my bag and walked out of the Groovy Smoothie. Looking through the window I could see Freddie making yet another (probably failed) move on Carly.

Sighing I walked away, though I knew where I would end up. The Shay household.

Spencer answered the door and seeing my expresion asked no questions, handed me some ham (hey, a girl's got to eat) and let me slump on their sofa.

Feeling much better, meat does that to a girl (or maybe that was just me), I tried to converse with Carly's older brother.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked. Spencer's always working on some new art project.

"Just a little something I call the-" He began.

"Hey, Spence, why don't you just show me"

"Okay then!" Spencer said as he unveiled the strangest looking contraption ever with a flourish.

"I'm not even going to ask what that is" I stated turning my concentration back to the ham. Mmm, ham.

"Hey Sam. Hey Spencer."

It was Carly and Fredweird back from the Groovy Smoothie. Great.

As Spencer showed them his new pride and joy, I edged closer to the door and carefully closed it behind me. Of course I've never been the most graceful or careful so my exit did not go unnoticed. It was Freddie who followed me out into the hall. Just the guy I wanted to see – now I've got freaking butterflies.

It was offically true, I, Sam Puckett, had it bad for Freddork. Just my luck that it wasn't reciprocal.

"Sam! What is up with you today?" He shouted after me.

I'd almost reached the elevator and no way was I going to let Freddie catch up to me. _He_ was the problem.

"Sam! Come back!"

I had almost made it and then bang. There was Freddie Benson, on me, Sam Puckett. Now this doesn't happen at all. Usally I'm the one pummeling him onto the floor. This was definetly a change of scenery.

"Get off!" I growled, though I'm pretty sure my face betrayed me on that one. Judging by Freddie's expression anyway.

He moved over anyway and sat beside me trying to look intersted in something, anything else that wouldn't further embarrass me. I just prayed my cheeks would stop burning.

After what felt like centuries just sat in the middle of the hall I started to speak.

"Fre-" Man, this would not be easy. Try explaining to a boy you've hated for ages that you suddenly _like_ like him, "Fredd-"

A that moment his Pear Phone rang. It was Mrs Benson. Worrying as usual. Sighing he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I got to go…"

"No problem Fredward. It must be time for your tick bath." I said smirking - though I really didn't want him to leave.

He stood up and walked back the way he had come earlier.

Hugging my knees to my chest, I remained sat near the elevator despite some of the strrange looks I recieved. I felt somewhat empty without his presence here.

With a smile I remembered the balcony. My first kiss with a boy and it was Freddie. Slightly happier I slung my bag on my shoulders and headed out of the apartment building.


End file.
